D-BC: Episode 70
Soon after... Arric) *Picks Tigator up* What did you do now? ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) What did I do, not kidding. OTBH) HE MADE DESTRUCTION! ''' '''Arric) I know that. OTGH) But he also saved pretty well and was kind. Arric) I cannot believe that. ' '''Osbyss Tigator) Mind if I blow you up? ' 'Arric) Yes, yes I mind. ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Then shut up. ' 'Arric) *Rolls eyes* Fine. ' 'Osbyss Tigator) Great, thanks, now let me rest in your pocket. *Flies into Arric's pocket* ' '''Arric) *Sarcasm* Tigator is so awesome! Blue) *Puts his arm over Arric's shoulders* It's time to talk, son. ''' '''Arric) ... Nexus) HEY, I WASN'T DONE TALKING TO YOU! ' '''Blue) We'll talk later. ' 'Nexus) DANG IT! ' '''Drarieror) *In ball form* I missed a lot. Mike) Yeah, I was terrorified without you... Drarieror) I'm sorry. ' '( Electrilyr slips into Mike's pocket, in ball form ) ' '''Valkyrie) *In ball form* HAHA! ' 'Nexus) Stop! ' 'Valkyrie) HE LEFT YOU! ' 'Nexus) SO?! ' 'Valkyrie) YOU'RE NOTHING! ' 'Nexus) Sure. ' 'Valkyrie) Now will you please go back to being an Anti-Hero. ' 'Nexus) Nah, no thanks. ' 'Valkyrie) Then I'll keep annoying you! ' ''Meanwhile...'' 'C22) I SEE LAND AGAIN! ' 'Extremis Helios) REALLY?! ' 'C22) REALLY! ' 'Leorse) Good I can kick arse soon! ' 'Extremis Helios) NO! ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) I'LL CRU- ' '( Nintendo grabs Roxanoid and puts Roxanoid into his pocket ) ' 'Nintendo) He's had more than enough. ' '''( C22 lands on the ground, behind a huge thrown ) ( C22, DF, Ice, and Nintendo crash onto the ground. Their bakugans do the same ) ' '''Darterym) I heard that. ' '''C22) ... DF) Meteonoid... Darterym) Meteonoid, you say...He's dead...But if you want him! *Turns to Meteonoid with a black flash* You'll get him! ' '''DF) METEONOID! ' '''Nintendo) *Hand on DF's shoulder* Get over it, you've lost him. Lady Heat) ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz ( Extremis bumps into Lady Heat ) ' '''Lady Heat) HEY! ' 'Extremis Helios) *Serious tone* C22's pocket now. ' '''Lady Heat) Okay. ( Meteonoid jumps off his throne ) ' '( Extremis comes out of his ball form, as Nirrel, Leonial, Cyclonium, and Leorse do the same ) ' '( Nintendo throws out Roxanoid in front of the other bakugans ) ' '( Flareburst Roxanoid comes out of his ball form ) ' '''Leorse) ...*Hops behind Roxanoid* ' '''Nebula Meteonoid) *Turns to Roxanoid* It's time...FOR YOUR END! ( Leorse kicks Roxanoid's arse ) ' '( Roxanoid moves falls down ) ' '''Leorse) FOR YOUR ARSE KICKING, YOU MEAN! ' '( Extremis kicks Leorse's arse ) ' '''Extremis Helios) MY ARSE KICKING, YOU MEAN! Back by Arric and Blue... Blue) *Hands around Arric's throat* You truly are a great son, but you're dead! ( Arric moves around rapidly ) ' '( Hiriger comes out of Arric's pocket ) ' '( Arric kicks Blue's gut ) ' '( Nexus grabs Blue from behind and starts beating him ) ' '''Nexus) WE NEVER COULD TRUST YOU! ' '( Hiriger comes out of his ball form ) ' 'Hiriger) NOW LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE! *Smacks Blue with his hair* ' '( Nexus gets knocked out, but Blue seemingly flies through the air ) ' '( Blue falls off the cliff ) ' 'Mike) AHHHH! ' '''( Burzeator looks over, watching Blue fall ) Arric) Thanks guys. *Pulls Tigator and Bling out of his other pocket* ' '''Osbyss Tigator) WHAT THE ARRIC, I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! ' 'Bling) Yeah, why were you holding us in?! ' 'Arric) You think I would let you two kill him? NO! NEVER, HE'S STILL MY DAD! ' 'Hiriger) Well your dad feel off the cliff. ' 'Burzeator) Correztionz, hez gotz awayz. ' 'Arric) Whatever, time to go to Darterym, like he said. ' 'Osbyss Tigator) You really believe it isn't a trap. ' 'Arric) I know it's a trap, it's Darterym, he's a trap. Just, he gave me a few pointers on how to beat him. These pointers involve Hiriger. ' '( Roxanoid lands on the cliff, near Mike ) ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) He's gotten str- Hi Mike...What are you doing here? ' 'Mike) Helping. ' 'Flareburst Roxanoid) Okay, then let's go! *Picks Mike up* ' '''( Drarieror and Burzeator enter Mike's pocket before Roxanoid jumps ) ( Roxanoid jumps ) ' '( Mike's scream could be heard ) ' '''Arric) ...Let's go...*Throws Bling and Tigator out* ' '''D-BC: Episode 71 ''D-BC: Episode 70 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Arric Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Blueking4ever Category:Nexus Category:Drarieror Category:Valkyrie Category:Electrilyr Category:Burzeator Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios Category:Leorse Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Darterym Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Lady Heat Category:Nirrel Category:Magmius Leonial Category:Torrent Cyclonium Category:Hiriger Category:Bling